


Poses

by FrivolousSuits



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrivolousSuits/pseuds/FrivolousSuits
Summary: Harvey's a corporate lawyer. Mike's a professional dancer. The first time they look at each other, it's because Mike's just toppled over onstage.





	Poses

**Author's Note:**

> For Marvey Fic Challenge #4- “may I have this dance.”

Harvey can’t figure out how he ended up at the ballet.

He understands that Jessica had demanded that he bond with Louis after their latest blow-up, and since he had been more at fault this time around she had selected a bonding experience that would punish him worse. Still, he doesn’t understand why he hasn’t faked a client emergency to get out of this, or a heart attack. Hell, he’d enjoy a real heart attack more than an entire evening of Louis chattering about “strapping young danseurs.”

Though it’s a waste of his first-row seat, he initially pays no attention to this, the final dress rehearsal. Instead, he distracts himself by reviewing the opening statement he’s prepared for court tomorrow, whispering the words to himself. He’s running through the conclusion for the second time when–

_CRASH!_

Harvey glances up at the lead male dancer, who has toppled onto his side after his foot slipped out from under him mid-spin.

“That’s Mike Ross,” Louis snickers. “They brought him in this season, never mind the fact that he’s got next to no formal training. Personally, I would have put Rick Sorkin into the role, he just graduated from Harvard, not the finest program but still a much more appropriate–”

Harvey tunes him out, because his gaze is locked on the dancer’s brilliant blue eyes. Mike’s got a funny little smile, like he knows full well this is the first moment Harvey’s paid attention, and he doesn’t look away even as he recovers, slowly twisting onto his back and raising his left leg up, over his head.

Harvey realizes that the pose fits into the choreography surprisingly well, since the supporting dancers standing around the rest of the stage also lift their left legs a measure later. A beat after that, Mike lowers his leg back to the ground and springs upwards, throwing himself back into the choreography as if it was all meant to happen this way.

Harvey doesn’t look away from Mike for the rest of the scene. At the intermission, he nudges Louis and asks, “You’re not a VIP or anything, are you?”

Louis splutters. “I will have you know that I am a long-term member of the official patrons’ circle, and–”

“Good,” Harvey cuts him off. “You’re going to get me backstage after the show.”

He might just have some other poses for Mike to try.


End file.
